Team SSAFFEDCSTUFFBS10000
redirect Category:Team SSAFFEDCSTUFFBS10000 Team Super Special Awesome Friends Forever Extreme Danger Combat "Super Team Underling Fighting Force" Battle Squad 10,000 Session History After a falling out with their original team, Ishaza Betrug in the Land of Gloom and Ghosts, and Taynix Cayvil, still on Alternia, were forced to find a new one. While Taynix slept(like usual), Ishaza contacted Cobran Cogbry. It did not go over well. Frustrated, she trolled the first person on her list, Aerok. While connecting with him, she was trolled by Zetsea, who requested a connection with her. After discussing the game, she sent him to connect with Cobran and Aerok. He momentarily spoke to Cobran, who then proceeded to never show up or be mentioned ever again. Anyway, he connected with Aerok, who, while trying to be a good samaritan, ended up spilling sopor slime around his room. Flinging insults at Aerok, he pushed him just enough to fall over into his power mode. He instilled a fear into Zetsea's subconscious that he would die if he left the group. Angry and annoyed, he contacted Ishaza, asking if she could just control Aerok's computer instead of having him be there at all. Unfortunately, it is incredibly difficult to do that, and Zetsea ended up with twice as much sopor slime on him. After cleaning up, Zetsea reluctantly connected with a new person. But maybe not too reluctantly... Meanwhile, Bayz, under orders from a certain devilsOrchestra, loaded his client disk. Meanwhilewhile, Zetsea, haphazardly scrolling through the client list, happened upon a familiar name. Smiling evilly, he connected with the poor sap. Meanwhilewhilewhile, Bayz unwittingly connected with the last person he could have wanted to. During their discussion, during which it was mentioned that Zetsea had a part in the death of Bayz's friend, Bayz's bear lusus was killed, then prototyped. Meanwhilewhileetc., Ishaza finished up putting everything away in Aerok's hive. Opening the cruxtruder, his sprite was prototyped with a fly and a leaf. Then, Aerok, Bayz, and Zetsea had a moment of awesome, by all three entering at the exact same time, Aerok entering the Land of Traffic and Turmoil with a golden fruit, Bayz going to the Land of Caverns and Sparks through a tub of "eye scre@m", and Zetsea to the Land of Snow and Spires by way of spirograph card. Bayz and Zetsea then had a conversation where a buttload of plot stuff was dumped on us. Zetsea revealed that he didn't kill Bayz's lusus, he killed Bayz's friend out of self defense, Zetsea saved Bayz's life sometime in the past, there's someone named "Myestro" who kills things for his gods and for the best of the world, sacrificed his lusus, screwed up Zetsea's eyes, and sent him to Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. His lusus protected him, but was killed. Bayz then made up with Zetsea, and I guess they did stuff? I dunno. Then Aerok did a shitload of stuff, so I'm just going to copy what I already wrote on his page. :V After entering, he was led straight to a busy center of the Land of Traffic and Turmoil. He quickly ducked inside, fearful of the large crowd of salamanders. He had a short conversation with his lusus-turned-sprite, where he first discovered that it left him for reasons not quite known, and stormed out of the room. After some, prodding, by Ishaza, he reluctantly left his hive. He met a small group of misfit salamanders, Chester, the chess-playing gangster, Lianne, the "pretty girl" prone to violent mood swings, Ruthefur, the suave bookish type with a hairdo to match, and Adrian, a down-to-LOTAT kind of guy, with a heart the size of his hat. The five grouped together and formed STUFF, the Super Team Underling Fighting Force. They battled many imps, and even an ogre or two, until Adrian was brutally killed by an impalement through the chest. Overcome with emotion, Aerok panicked, and threw Adrian's body into the kernelsprite, tier 2 prototyping it. The two shared a hug, then went back to adventurin'. Of course, Adrian could not come with them, so the four left on their own. They lept through the second gate, and arrived on the other side of LOTAT, a broken down factory. After battling for an hour or so, they took a return node back to Aerok's home, and began alchemizing. After first creating some new weapons for himself, Aerok made portable phones for the four salamanders. A drop-down headset for Chester, a pack of "Wi-Fi Makeup" for Lianne, a lock of mentally connecting hair for Ruthefur, and a sprite-o-phone hat for Adrian. The four took on the trolltags chessGangstah, prettyAngry, lusciousBookworm, and hometownGuardian. He also may have alchemized some weapons for them, but we'll probably never know(he totally did: a comb-sword for Ruthefur, chess-themed drones for Chester, laser lipstick for Lianne, and a razor hat for Adrian). We then cut to Aerok's Exile, the Reticent Gypsy, who found his pod and commanded Aerok before the terminal blew up because Aerok's power transcends time and space. Anyway, yeah, the base blew up and was sent flying. Woo. Zetsea fought ice imps, then got disconnected somehow. Ishaza tried to contact Aerok, but he did not respond for some reason. Presumably, he was too busy adventurin' to notice. She then spoke to Taynix, convincing him to stay awake long enough to get into the medium. Aerok then had a conversation with Sucroh Ohnonn, which may or may not be relevant to the plot in any way. After some off-screen shenanigans, Aerok and the gang found themselves in the Land of Gloom and Ghosts with Ishaza. He then had a conversation with Bayz, quickly making a new friend, and helping him out with some emotional issues too, while revealing more information about Bayz's mysterious past. Aerok and Ishaza then had a conversation which has yet to be seen. Lands Land of Gloom and Ghosts Taynix's Land Mysterious Person's Land Land of Caverns and Sparks Land of Snow and Spires Land of Traffic and Turmoil Gallery )]] Links Team Info on forums ---- Full Pesterlog Timeline ---- Shipping Wall